Piotyr
Piotyr is a Paladin, the former Adventurer's GuildmasterNarrator (QFG4):"Signature only, please. Only the Guildmaster is allowed to make other logbook entries.", "Near the end of the book, Piotyr tells how he led the armies against the Chernovy Cult outside the Dark One's Cave.", "Near the end of the book, Piotyr tells that he was going to seek out the Rituals of the Dark One and destroy them. There are no later entries." and possibly Burgomeister of Mordavia, and the grandfather (and/or great-grandfather"Thank you for returning my great-grandfather's sword. My family honor has at last been restored.") of Mordavia's Burgomeister Dmitri Ivanov.https://web.archive.org/web/20041208234253fw_/http://transolar.com:80/TSMordavia.html He is the father of Geoff, and grandfather of Ivan (assuming Geoff and Ivan are not the same individual, Geoff is Piotyr's son and Ivan is his grandson, and Dmitri is his great-grandson). Background Paladin Piotyr led an army into Mordavia, after Erana contacted him, and warned him that the cult was powerful, and that she could not stop them alone.. Piotyr journeyed to Mordavia to aid the Mage Erana in defeating Avoozl, and Erana entered the Dark One's Cave to battle with Avoozl itself. He with the help of his army tried to stop the Cult of the Dark One from summoning Avoozl in the Dark One's Cave. Most of the Cult were destroyed by Piotyr as Erana sought to drive the Dark One back to his own dimension. Unfortunately, his army and Erana were lost before the gate between worlds was closed. Piotyr found Erana's Staff and made it back to the town where he collapsed from his wounds. A young woman, Magda, nursed Piotyr back to health, and they fell in love. Piotyr placed Erana's Staff in the center of town, to stand as Erana's memorial and to protect the town with its magic. One night, Piotyr had a dream about Erana. He knew that her spirit was trapped between worlds. Only by casting all the rituals to summon Avoozl could Erana be free and the gate between worlds closed forever. One week before he and Magda were to be wed, he learned where one of the rituals was hidden.QFG4 Hintbook, pg He made his final entry in the Adventure's Logbook in the guild, and went after the location of the Heart Ritual.Narrator (QFG4): "You read in the adventurer's log about some of the exploits of past adventurers in Mordavia. Prominent among them is the story of Piotyr and the Dark Ones Cult. Near the end of the book, Piotyr tells how he led the armies against the Chernovy Cult outside the Dark One's Cave. The fighters were trained soldiers, but the cult members fought like madmen. Suddenly, the Cult members changed their forms and became grotesque monsters. Many of the soldiers panicked and ran. The battle was nearly lost. Then Piotyr heard the voice of Erana. "By all my Will, I banish you to..." The voice was cut off. The Cult members screamed and ran. Piotyr entered the Cave, and searched for some sign of life. All he could find were the grotesque remains of Cult members. The only sign of Erana was her magical staff lying on the ground. Piotyr picked it up and left the cave, knowing that Erana was beyond his help. Piotyr then tells how he brought the staff back to town and placed it in the town square. A garden of flowers instantly sprung up around it. Near the end of the book, Piotyr tells that he was going to seek out the Rituals of the Dark One and destroy them. There are no later entries. It was guarded by a powerful Wraith. In the terrible battle with the Wraith, Piotyr was killed. No one in town knew what happened to Piotyr. Many snide rumors said that Piotyr was just dallying with Magda, and deserted her when he discovered she was pregnant. Magda's family felt she and Piotyr had dishonored them, and threw her out of her home. Magda raised her son Geoff by herself. Piotyr visited her in her dreams to comfort her, but his ghost wept at what he had put her through by taking on the Wraith alone. Now he guards the town, and watches his grandson Dmitri get old and bitter. Piotyr spirit returned to the Town and watching over the village, and his grandson. Remaining close to the Staff. But no one could see him, and he was not ready to move on. In most realities this is where the story ends. However... Multiverse Paladin Universe At some point a Paladin Hero slept near the Staff, and began to sense Piotyr's ghost. Piotyr began to have conversations with the Hero explaining to him his actions in life that lead to his situation, and steps the hero could take to help the villagers, appease trapped souls and help others in the valley. Piotyr sent the Hero to free the soul of Elyssa, a Rusalka and let her soul pass on to the afterlife. Ultimately the Hero would avenge the Paladin's death, defeating the Wraith that had slain him, recover Piotyr's sword, and restore honor to his family name. Finally bringing closure to his grandson. Once the Hero had finished Piotyr's task of rescuing Tanya and recovering Erana's staff, he was finally ready to move onto the afterlife. Wizard Universe Tatiana came to the valley after Piotyr's death, desiring the staff he had put up to guard the village. At some point she discovered the place where Piotyr had died and was able to bypass the Wraith to take the Heart Ritual it was guarding over without killing it. Piotyr's sword remained lost. The Hero was able to recover the Heart Ritual from Tatiana during a magic battle. Fighter Universe In this universe another unlucky adventure was killed by the Wraith some time after Piotyr's death, and the warrior's Battle Axe incorporated into barrow. Some time later, the Hero discovered Piotyr's place of death and obtain the Heart Ritual, the axe. Unfortunately Piotyr's sword remained lost. Thief Universe The hero discovered Piotyr's place of death and obtain the Heart Ritual, but Piotyr's sword remained lost. It is not known if Piotyr was able to find peace in the other universes despite the Heor's inability to help him out directly. Titles *Paladin Piotyr *Ghost of Piotyr See also *Master Wraith *Piotyr (Hero-U) *Mordavian Nights Behind the scenes Appearance in the Games Piotyr is a major character in the fourth game in the series, Shadows of Darkness, if the Hero protagonist is a Paladin himself. The Paladin encounters the ghost of Piotyr at night in the town of Mordavia (at Town Center near Erana's Staff). As a side quest, he will be able to redeem Piotyr's family name. Others will only hear Piotyr being mentioned as the history of Mordavia unfolds. Family Tree Piotyr's last name is not given, it may be "Ivanov". But this is not verified. However a paladin has the chance of redeeming Piotyr's family name which does imply that they probably do have a last name. However as he never married Magda, she and her son may have kept her own name. Ivanov technically is a 'patronymic' or part of the given name (not necessarily a 'surname') which means 'son of Ivan' which actually implies that Dmitri's father is named "Ivan". If the latter we simply do not know what the line's family name is. Strangely, most accounts appear to treat Piotyr as Dmitri's grandfather, and he does refer to him as grandfather in most cases. However, when you return the sword, he says that its his 'great-grandfather's sword'. The Cole's short story Mordavian Nights also refers to Dmitri as Piotyr's "great-grandson". Lori Cole has said she has no explanation for this confusing family tree. However, it would seem that there was one extra generation between Geoff and Dmitri. With this in mind certain details such that Dmitri's mother's father (Dmitri's grandfather) only speaking badly of Piotyr, or that Dmitri's father would never speak of or allow Piotyr's name to be mentioned may have a completely different context. Another possibility is that the sword belonged to a paladin, Pyotyr's grandfather before it was passed onto Piotyr. So that the sword is the 'great-grandfather's sword as well. This appears to be the explanation that Corey once used (although he has suggested it was likely a mistake in the past)http://www.hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=3501#p3501. But it seems they forgot about the description in Mordavian Nights story as well (which reinforced the reference to the missing generation). Perhaps the unknown 'father' is "Ivan", if the name wasn't passed through Magda's line instead. The only way that Piotyr could be both grandfather and great-grandfather is Geoff (grandfather) adopted Dmitri making him both his son and grandson. Or through some other confusing intermarriage in the community (such as for example a Dmitri's father "Ivan" marrying a hypothetical 'step-mother' (Geoff's second wife). Likely that Magda would have had to have married someone after losing Piotyr that is somehow related to the family in some manner that makes her both 'grandmother' and 'great-grandmother' of Dmitri. Tatiana came to Mordavia (or was already living there see Eastern Forest and Hero Magazine) in order to obtain Erana's staff from the village (where Piotyr had placed it). She discovers the barrow mound where Piotyr died, and takes the Heart Ritual, and waits years for someone to help her take the staff. Note: Piotyr died not long after placing the staff in town. So Tatiana had to have come to Mordavia or began concocting her plans to take the staff from the Village after Piotyr had died. It's not clear how long it took her to find the wraith's mound (and she may have been in Mordavia for several decades). It's not clear if she came to Mordavia before or after the Dark Master settled there. Much of Piotyr's backstory appears in all class universes, and can be read about in the adventure's log book in in the Adventure's Guild. Some other details may be discussed with Dmitri Ivanov, the innkeepers, and the Gypsies. The QFG4 Hintbook covers even more of the backstory. Only the Paladin gets to experience and hear the complete details and outcome of the character. References Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:paladins Category:Ghosts Category:Burgomeisters